This application is a continuation-in-part of the patent application "Signal Ornament for Vehicle Wheels", Ser. No. 07/260,316, filed on Oct. 20, 1988, by Matthew J. Sitter, of 6009 Land-O-Trees, Shreveport, La. 71119, now abandoned. The invention described herein relates generally to an apparatus for mounting visible images to valve stems of inflatable tires, and more specifically to the mounting of pictures within such devices as well as the use of such devices as reflectors for both cosmetic and safety reasons.